


Slaughter School - NCT

by iseithevision



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Connected to another story, Fridge Horror, Gen, Horror, M/M, Murder, Slow To Update, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseithevision/pseuds/iseithevision
Summary: neo culture technology, a prestigious school, is much more dangerous than it seems. and for doyoung, taeil, and jaehyun, this means bad news.COMPANION TO GONE.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> From Wattpad! Also connected to GONE, so you might want to read both of them at the same time.  
> NOTE 12/20/18: I AM REWRITING THE STORY. CHAPTERS MAY COME OUT LATE.

The train creaked and groaned before moving forward. Inside, seven figures sat in the very front car, one with hands anxiously on the stick that propelled the machine forward. Faint light shone on their skin, revealing the worry and fear on their faces.

"It's not fast enough. You have to go faster."

The driver nodded, biting his bottom lip as he pushed the stick, speeding up the train. On the tracks stood three figures, facing the front of the train looming closer toward them, determination on their faces.

"How come you know so much about this, J̸̲̩̦̼̱̩͗̔̆̓͛̔̓̓̍̃̃̌̍̔e̶͙̼̙͎̤̩̹̱̩̝̗̹͊͜o̵̭͓̒́ņ̴̛̙̝̺̥̱̙̝͓̙̐̎͌̉͠g̵̢͕̬͚̻̲͉̈̈̿̏͌̕ͅį̶̹̙͖͓̙̩̓͂͜ṇ̵̡̡͔̲͍̤̯͉̹̈́̈́͜͝?"

"I've travelled both worlds. It's not the funnest experience, trust me." The figure speaking turned to the one standing in the very back. "You. You have the power to go into both worlds, because you killed my hyung. So I'm relying on you to get them back here."

The figure in the back nodded as the train got faster and faster.

"So this'll transport them into the other world?" The shortest figure jumped to see over his boyfriend's height.

"Yes. Though since he—" At this the most knowlegable figure pointed at the tall man in the middle. "—is the sacrifice, his memories won't be erased entirely. Oh yeah!" He turned to the driver. "Your counterpart ain't that nice of a guy. I'd recommend hacking him."

The driver paled. "What?"

Before anyone could respond, a screeching noise, like that of a staticky TV, rang throughout the air for about three seconds before a ripple of energy threw them all back as the train ran straight through the three standing on the tracks.

"What the hell...?" One of the figures rose from where he had landed harshly on his butt.

_Sorry, but now I'm in control._

And then everything faded into black.


	2. one

Amidst the crowd of students chattering animatedly stood Jung Jaehyun, waiting patiently for his only two friends to arrive. He always gave off the impression of being a monster with his broad shoulders and manly physique, drawing people away from him. Truthfully, he was just "a little cinnamon roll" (according to their officially-elected and certified otaku, Nakamoto Yuta). Near rock-bottom in his class, not the best in grades, but his ability to socialize well with others despite the things he wore made him stand out from the crowd, thought it wasn't positive. In Neo Culture Technology Academy, everyone detested him, and he already knew why—it was because of the two others that he hung out with everyday, now coming toward him at a fast pace.

"Jaehyun! I'm here!" Moon Taeil rushed through the hallways, earning dirty looks from the other students. His grayish-green hair was a mess ( _Who told him to dye it that color anyway!?_ Jaehyun thought) and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days, the bags hanging under his eyes. Known for always trying to beat their other friend Kim Doyoung in terms of intelligence, everyone always "slept" on him and his existence. He was absent minded, laid-back, and chose to tune out everything around him, making him seem like a daydreamer. He had a lot of feminine hobbies such as sewing, cooking, and singing, making all the more people stereotype him. Jaehyun pushed all of the surrounding minglers' comments out of his brain as he gave his friend a hug. "Hey Taeil."

"Come on Taeil, don't forget me back here!" Kim Doyoung pushed aside the remainder of what was now a dispersing crowd. Top of the class, Doyoung often had many people jealous of him due to his academics, and was often called a nerd out of spite. There was actually more to Doyoung than just smarts, but only Taeil and Jaehyun saw that. The three were an inseparable trio. Even though they were at the bottom of the school's social ladder, they managed to survive through the majority of high school. Doyoung reached and gave the other two a group hug.

"Can't breathe," Taeil gasped as Doyoung let them go and they began walking to their classroom, Class D.

"How was your weekend? " Taeil asked the other two as he fidgeted with his hands. "I was busy studying for our large test in math. Prepare to be beaten with a perfect score, Doyoung."

"I didn't study, actually." Doyoung's self-confidence level was clearly heard in his tone. "I'll pass this with no sweat."

"You only have seventeen others to beat," Jaehyun laughed. "Have fun. I'm going to wing it."

"Trust me, you're going to come crying to us afterwards once you see a big fat 0." Taeil slid their classroom doors aside as they entered the room.

The teacher and her assistant had not arrived yet. Some of the students were already inside the classroom in their little friend groups. There was Mark, Haechan, and Lucas as the well-known walking memes, sitting on top of desks and complaining either about the amount of homework they got or not getting into sports teams. Ten, Yuta, Winwin, and Kun were together as the foreign-exchange students, silently having a conversation using their sign language that no one else could understand, not even Doyoung or Taeil. Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno were the love triangle that _everyone_ at school talked about, the former two always fighting over the latter. They were currently battling it out with a debate over politics, Jeno not even interested. Other than that, the rest had not come yet. Either they were chilling in the courtyard, rooftop, and/or hallways or were still in bed, trying to get some extra last-minute seconds of sleep.

"We're in luck," Doyoung sighed in relief as he swiftly made his way to his desk, the people around paying no attention to him and the rest. "The Bermuda Triangle haven't arrived yet..."

"Actually, you might want to rethink that thought," Jaehyun muttered nervously as the mentioned group slammed the doors open so forcefully everyone jumped in their spots.

In the front stood Lee Taeyong with sharp eyes, eyebrow slits, and red hair that he rocked better then anyone else in the school. On his left was Kim Jungwoo, most confident gay of all time with his silver hair and innocent expression that easily fooled anyone around him. On his right stood Johnny Seo, the tallest basketball player with a silver earring, a black half buzz-cut, and cold eyes, lazily scanning over his surroundings. They radiated a strong yet mature presence, which was funny because none of them were considered "mature" to Doyoung, Taeil or Jaehyun.

Their eyes scanned the small amount of students in the classroom, before picking out their targets and separating. Unfortunately for the other three, Johnny and Taeyong had went for them.

"Oh, it's you guys." Taeyong sneered as Johnny chuckled evilly from behind. Jungwoo had separated to target the gays in the corner. Taeyong rolled his eyes at Jaehyun, then turned to Taeil. "Homework. Now."

Taeil shook his head, frightened and scared. Without thinking, Doyoung moved over in front of Taeil, trying to protect his best friend. "Leave us alone," he fired off.

Taeyong's eyes darted to meet Doyoung's, and his eyes suddenly glimmered. Though Doyoung was smart, he had no idea how to read reactions, and instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for Taeyong to do something terrible to him. Diss him, rat him out, blackmail, anything.

Three seconds passed, and Doyoung hesitantly opened his eyes to see Taeyong flash him a small smirk and wave his hand, turning around and walking away. Johnny turned to Taeyong as he passed him with a confused expression on his face before following his friend out the classroom.

"What the hell was that? You just told Taeyong to leave us alone and...he...does?" Jaehyun was slightly shocked.

"He's never done that before," Doyoung said hesitantly, lifting his arms up to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Normally he would go on and personally attack me, or whatever..."

"Alllllllrright everyone, tut tut. To your seats now." Soyoung, the teacher, came into the classroom clicking her tongue as she set down her laptop on her desk. Everyone immediately rushed into their seats, students pouring in through the doors quickly like mice. Soyoung wasn't like typical teachers—she preferred to be called by her first name. Nobody had been keeping track of time. Just when the doors were about to shut, Chenle and Jisung burst into the room, panting heavily as the bell rang.

"One second late," Soyoung announced as they both collapsed in their seats. Chenle's eyes were rimmed with dark circles. Jisung's roamed around the room as Yejin, the young assistant teacher, came in. She immediately asked for homework.

"...let's see...detention for Taeyong, Chenle, and Kun for not finishing your homework." Yejin went down the line as Soyoung began to write out the agenda for the day. Her eyebrows rose at Mark's desk, pointing out a large coffee stain on his homework. Mark was about to apologize, but Yejin cut him off, writing him down for detention. As she got to Taeil and Doyoung's desks, she merely skimmed over the front before flashing them a small smile. "Even doing the extra credit questions. I approve."

Doyoung himself wasn't paying attention. Instead, his mind constantly lingered back to Taeyong and his strange behavior. The redhead himself was diagonal from him, not bothering to turn around and face the other. _He's probably sick_ , Doyoung ruled out, not wanting to think about it anymore. Instead, his mind wandered to what the cafeteria had in store for today's lunch.


	3. two

"Hey, you got your food already?" Jaehyun slid down next to Doyoung with his plate, twirling a fork in his hand.

Doyoung nodded, opening his lunch box slowly as Jaehyun stabbed his fork into a green bean and shoved it into his mouth, only to spit it out seconds later into a napkin. "Taeil's still staying behind with the teacher; he should be coming out soon."

"Ahh." Right as Jaehyun let the word slip out of his mouth a shadow loomed over both of them. They looked up to see Taeyong smiling down at them before walking around the end of the lunch table.

"Hey Doyoung," Taeyong casually said as he swiftly sat down across from the other, acting as if he hadn't been threatening Taeil that morning. "What's up?"

"Why are YOU sitting here!?" Doyoung growled lowly, crossing his arms.

Taeyong shrugged and smirked. "What can you do? Force us to move?"

Doyoung trembled as if he wanted to cause a fight, but Jaehyun patted his shoulder. "Let it go. He's not worth it."

"Oh I'm not worth it? Hate to break it to you guys, but I am definitely worth it." Taeyong winked at them before downing the pizza that had been in his hand a few minutes before. Johnny took a sip of his large coffee before a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see himself inches away from Taeil's confused face looking down upon him with a lunch tray in hand. "Johnny?"

Johnny blinked. "Taeil?"

"Scoot aside for the WANTED member of this table," Doyoung scoffed before biting down harshly on his sandwich. Johnny rolled his eyes at the subtle insult but surprisingly moved to the side, allowing Taeil to sit down next to him.

"What the fuck? There they go again—actually listening to what we ask them to do," Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung. "Are they sick or did they get replaced by clones or what?"

Taeil coughed and turned to Taeyong and Johnny. "Umm, not to be rude but what are you two doing here, and where the hell is Jungwoo?"

"Eating lunch? Sitting with you guys?" Taeyong shrugged. "As for Jungwoo, he's still in the line."

"Oh-kay, enough with the bullshit." Taeil stood up and slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump slightly in their seats. He jabbed fingers at Johnny and Taeyong. "Drop the act. We all know you hate us three the most, so carry on and get the actual bullying done and over with. Stop trying to be nice or whatever, I don't care. I know you three are all liars. LIARS." He took a steep, shaky breath and sat back down, all confidence gone.

There was complete, utter silence.

"Fine." Johnny rose. "I'm leaving. I was trying to actually be nice for once, but seems like you don't want to give us a chance." He glanced at Taeil for a little longer and his eye glimmered with what almost seemed to be tears. Then he turned and walked away, pushing the now-coming Jungwoo in the opposite direction.

"Geez. What a jerk." Taeil rolled his eyes and began chowing down lo mein. The air felt uncomfortable and awkward. Doyoung blinked a couple of times and was about to take another bite of his sandwich when Jaehyun interrupted with a harsh "and what are YOU still doing here?"

The three had been so focused on Johnny that they hadn't even realized that Taeyong was still at their table. The redhead was now darting eyes between the three across from him, a couple grains of rice hanging from his chin. Doyoung resisted the temptation to wipe them away and forced another dark stare. "Aren't you gonna join them?"

Not saying anything, Taeyong rose and threw his lunch in the trash bin before roughly grabbing Doyoung's wrist and pulling him out of his seat.

"Hey!" Doyoung tried to wrestle himself away, but stopped once Taeyong leaned down and whispered something in his ear. He then let himself be pulled out of the cafeteria. Jaehyun and Taeil got up to follow, but Johnny stepped in the way, dragging Taeil in the opposite direction. Jaehyun blinked and turned to find Jungwoo sitting where his two friends had once been.

_Divide and conquer._

\----------------

"Hey, where the heck are you taking me—" Doyoung followed Taeyong around the corner of a hallway and near a dead end. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to say sorry privately," Taeyong muttered. He looked up to face Doyoung with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I did so many mean things to you and your friends; treating you guys like total crap and I shouldn't have done that. I really regret what I did and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Can you forgive me for what I've done?"

Doyoung pursed his lips and looked at the mess in front of him. "Okay, maybe you are sorry. But what about Jungwoo and Johnny?"

"They want to apologize too. We just split up because we wanted to apologize to the ones that would be the most likely to listen to us." Taeyong scratched the back of his neck nervously, looking sheepish. Never had Doyoung seen him so low.

"...Alright, I guess I can give you a chance," Doyoung sighed. Then he leaned close to Taeyong's ear and whispered. "If you lay one more hand on Taeil or Jaehyun, it's over. Do you understand me?"

Taeyong nodded, no sense of triumph in his eyes. Doyoung smiled and moved back. "Now, can I go back to eating my lunch...?"

Before Taeyong could respond the bell rang, and students began piling out of classrooms. "Well, that answers your question."

Doyoung smiled a real smile at Taeyong for the first time. "Well then. Back to class?"

"Why not?"


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came so late :(

"...And that's your last assignment for the day." Soyoung closed her thick teacher's binder with a small thud, and the students of the classroom began talking amongst each other, placing their items back in their backpacks. Taeil, who sat in the back, hastily settled his things in his book bag and looked up to find Johnny looking down at him, bag over his shoulder in a typical Japanese-shoujo manga style.

"We didn't finish talking," Johnny said softly, trying his best not to attract attention.

"There's nothing to talk about," Taeil simply stated, rising from his seat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in the cafeteria—him slapping Johnny's cheek and rushing out of there, hiding in the library until it was time to get back to class. He had just reached the doorway when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction of the homework club where Taeil had planned to go. He nearly stumbled as Johnny pulled him to the other side of the school.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Taeil struggled to get out of the other's iron grasp. Fear and panic overwhelmed him as they made a turn, weaving around students. Normally, Johnny would abuse Doyoung and Jaehyun to the point of tears. Though Johnny himself hadn't laid a finger on Taeil ever before, he wondered if today would be the end of that.

The hallways finally cleared out and the sun began to lower, encasing the school in a golden glow. Johnny finally stopped running and they reached a dead end in the school, far from where Taeil's original destination was.

"Why the hell did you drag me here—" Taeil wrestled himself from Johnny's grasp, though he did feel a sense of curiosity. 

"Iloveyou." Johnny sputtered out every single word within a couple of seconds, startling the other.

"What?" Taeil blinked.

"So let me take you home."

\---

"I'm falling for you, I'm falling for you once again..." Jaehyun hummed to himself on the way out the school building, earbuds stuffed comfortably in his ears, blocking out unwanted noise. As he was doing so, a pair of hands touched his shoulders, making him jump in fright. Whirling around he nearly threw his lunchbox had he not recognized the male behind him. "Doyoung! Jisoos, you scared the fuck out of me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Doyoung giggled and gave a smile. That was when Jaehyun noticed the redhead behind Doyoung, his gaze much more distant. At once Jaehyun's friendly demeanor dissipated. "Doyoung, what is _he_ doing here?"

"Hey, don't be mean...Taeyong's a nice guy now." Doyoung pulled Taeyong up next to him, the other shuffling in his spot with his head down at the ground. Jaehyun squinted at his friend. He knew Doyoung was oblivious, but not this oblivious. How could he have forgiven Taeyong so easily? Then again, Taeyong hadn't laid a finger on Doyoung, compared to Jaehyun and Taeil. Of course, it would be easy for Doyoung to forgive Taeyong. 

"You're not going to hurt us again?" Though he didn't really intend for it to be so, his voice was stone-cold. Even Doyoung slightly flinched. Taeyong looked down more, seeming even more pathetic than ever. 

"I-I'm sorry..." The other's voice was surprisingly quiet. Jaehyun had grown accustomed to the other's haughty, prideful tone, but now it was gone, replaced by guilt. Jaehyun almost felt sorry had it not been for the bitterness welling up inside of him. Taeyong had constantly tortured the three of them for years now; this was his chance to give Taeyong what he deserved. Doyoung noticed this and immediately grabbed Jaehyun's arm. "Jaehyun, don't."

"He's hurt us for years! You just get off easy because he doesn't hurt you! He deserves this." Jaehyun tried his best to wrestle his arm away from Doyoung, fuming. "You've seen us get hurt, right? The way he keeps spreading rumors, framing us, even physically beating us up in the hallways. For fuck's sake, I was sent to the doctors because of all the bleeding that happened! My mom spent countless amounts of money just to help me recover only to get beaten up again and again. He needs to have a taste of his own medicine." His words were bitter, laced with venom.

Taeyong seemed like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Doyoung's arm went slack from surprise, but Jaehyun made no attempt to move and hurt Taeyong. His words he felt were already enough. "I don't want to deal with you anymore. Just leave Doyoung and the rest of us alone." Jaehyun put his earbuds back in before walking away, leaving the two of them behind.


End file.
